1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having a connecting structure for a high degree of flexibility. Particularly, the present invention relates to the golf club head having a rear-connecting wall of a striking plate component to connect with a rear-assembling component. More particularly, the present invention relates to the rear-connecting wall of the striking plate component of the golf club head separating a striking face from the rear-assembling component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf club head structure is described in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 557,806 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,129, entitled “golf club head capable of enlarging flexible area of ball-hitting face thereof.” Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the golf club head structure includes a club head body portion 10 and a striking plate portion 20 mechanically connected thereto. The club head body portion 10 has a toe portion 11, a heel portion 12, a crown portion 13, a sole portion 14, a front portion 15 and a front assembling portion 16. The front assembling portion 16 of the club head body portion 10 is formed on the front portion 15. The striking plate portion 20 has a striking face 21 and an annular wall 22. The annular wall 22 is substantially bent rearward from the striking face 21 so that a cross section of the striking plate portion 20 has a U-shaped configuration. In assembling, the annular wall 22 of the striking plate portion 20 is connected with the front assembling portion 16 of the club head body portion 10 by welding or brazing. Consequently, the club head body portion 10 and the striking plate portion 20 constitute a golf club head after assembling.
The front annular wall 22 of the striking plate portion 20 serves to perform the elastic deformation of the striking plate portion 20 while striking a golf ball (not shown). Consequently, the golf club head performs a good striking ability in striking a golf ball since the annular wall 22 of the striking plate portion 20 permits an adequate elastic deformation of the striking face 21 of the striking plate portion 20.
However, the assembled relationship of the golf club head disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,129 has several drawbacks. For example, dimensions of the sole portion 14 of the club head body portion 10 is generally greater than that of the crown portion 13 so as to lower a center-of-gravity of the golf club head. As dimensions of the crown portion 13 of the club head body portion 10 is reduced, a length of the crown portion 13 in relation to a lengthwise direction substantially becomes shorter. Concretely, as a length of the crown portion 13 in relation to a lengthwise direction is reduced, a length of the annular wall 22 of the striking plate portion 20 in relation to a lengthwise direction synchronously becomes shorter. Disadvantageously, a shorter length of the annular wall 22 of the striking plate portion 20 may cause a low degree of flexibility in elastic deformation. In other words, an area of the annular wall 22 of the striking plate portion 20 for performing deformation ability is disadvantageously limited. Furthermore, a connecting area between the front assembling portion 16 of the club head body portion 10 and the annular wall 22 of the striking plate portion 20 is expanded so that the performance of elastic deformation of the striking plate portion 20 may be specifically affected.
Such a golf club head structure is widely applied in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,414, entitled “Golf Club Head and Method for Producing the Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,120, entitled “Iron Golf Club Head,” and U.S. Publication No. 2004/0097301, entitled “Golf Club Head.” As has been discussed above, a number of design limitations, however, exist for the annular wall of the striking plate portion due to difficulties in manufacturing. Such unwanted design limitations may alleviate the improvement of the striking ability contributed from the annular wall of the striking plate portion. Accordingly, the striking ability of the annular wall of the striking plate portion cannot be arrived at an expectation. In consideration of the above drawbacks, there is a need for modifying the conventional structure of the golf club head.
The present invention intends to provide a golf club head having a connecting structure for a high degree of flexibility, wherein a rear-connecting wall of a striking plate component to connect with a rear-assembling component. In assembling, an assembling end edge of the rear-connecting wall of the striking plate component connects with a sidewall of the rear-assembling component in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.